A Rose for The Night
by Phantom's-only-Christine
Summary: Reyna was inside the Opera Populaire when the fire started. She was scarred and deformmed on the right side of her face bacause of the fire and now is part of the circus, unwillingly. What happens when Erik saves her 3 years after he lost Christine?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I make up.

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to know what you thinkof the story so far before I continue. Need reviews to in order to write!

* * *

Chapter 1

The fire was chasing Reyna down the smoke filled halls. People wear running around her and into her, causing her to fall frequently. She was trying to get up so she could get out of the burning building, but a tall man shoved her out of his way. This caused her to fall, again, to the floor this time hitting her head against something hard. The next thing she knew was that she was back inside the bared cage that was now called her home.

_Wake up, you filthy beast! It's almost time for the first crowd to enter the tent!_ Reyna heard her Master yell this to her as she seen the rest of the performers busy with preparations. Reyna thought about how much she wished to cover her face with something, but the man she had to call "Master" had only given her enough clothes to cover her most private of parts. The cage she was kept in was very small and Reyna, though fully grown, couldn't stand up in it. When she was brought out to the area sectioned off for "The Monster's Daughter" she could hear the crowd coming nearer to her as they left the fortune tellers. As Master beckoned for them to come see "The Monster's Daughter" Reyna knew that when they walked past the crimson curtain, lights would shine bright on her and Master would come and give her a swift beating.

She crawled over to the farthest corner of the cage and turned her back to the crowd. As was predicted Master grabbed her by her hair pulling her head back and making her cry out in pain. He beat her with a bat for being so much trouble before revealing her face to the crowd. They laughed at her and gave gasps of horror as they looked upon the face of a once normal girl that had a misfortune come upon her to cause her right side of her face to be deformed. As soon as the crowd was gone and Master left to get another crowd, Reyna started sobbing and lay in the farthest corner of the cage once more.

A dark figure loomed in the darkness when she was "performing", but it was only now that the shadow came out of the darkness and over to Reyna cage.

_Don't cry young one. You will be safe. _Reyna heard the dark figure saying this as he silently came over and unlocked her cage. She noticed that he wore a white mask on the right side of his face for reasons unknown to her clever mind. He opened the door to the cage swiftly and silently for they could hear the voice of the new crowd growing louder. He took Reyna into his arms and covered her with his cape to conceal her until they got back to his lair.

They had not spoken the entire way to the home of the strange man, even though he walked surprisingly fast and silent. He had put her down when they came upon the opening to his lair from one of the many forgotten tunnels. Reyna stood, stunned by the man that had saved her. When he was carrying her out to safety she could not get a good look at his face, but now with so much light around she could remember him in an instant.

_You're that man that replaced Piangi in_ _Don Juan Triumphant_. Reyna asked more than said as he was looking around for something. He froze in place, stood up straight and continued with his search. Clearly she had hit a chord in his memory and she tried, but wasn't able to tell if it was a bad memory or a good one.

He gave one of his shirts to her and pointed for her to put it on in the other room. Reyna heard the man playing a song she never heard of on his organ. To her it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Nothing could compare, nothing could be better. She quickly put on the shirt and stepped closer so that she could hear him better. He was singing a song that appeared to be name _The Music of the Night_. He then began crying softly as the song due to a close. Reyna respected that the poor man needed to be left alone and within a few minutes of crying he started up a new song. She remembered it from the night of the fire. He was playing _Past the Point Of No Return_. Reyna came over to the swan shaped bed and sat on it while she heard him play. Unintentionally she closed her eyes and lay down on the bed. She fell fast asleep within seconds and was dreaming of the man in the mask singing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters, except the ones that I make up.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

I do not know what I was doing on stage. I was picking thorns off roses in the middle of a stage. When _he_ began singing, I looked down instantly. His voice was memorised in my brain from just before the fire, and yet I was here. At that exact same moment, I seen the dress that I was wearing. Christine wore the same dress when she performed with _him_ only an hour before the fire.

I sang with _him_ when my turn came, but it was not my voice in the least bit. In addition, I know whose voice it was, none other than the "_perfect_" Miss Christine Daae. _Yeah right_, I thought to myself as I was performing with _him_. _This cannot be real; this is nothing but a dream, a nightmare_. It was as if when singing, there was something inside me that just snapped.

I tried to hard to rush to him and as I began to get closer to him on the bridge, my feet and legs was getting heavier and heavier. A fraction of a second before we were arms length from each other, he reached out and tried to pull me closer, but when his warm, rough hands touched the skin on my arms I woke up.

I looked around and seen that I was not in my cage. Therefore, he must have really rescued me. I had my doubts and just figured that it was a pleasant dream and I should just enjoy it before it was over. I could feel the soft, smooth crimson velvet fall partially to the floor while I got up to stretch. Never in three years had I actually stretched out because of that dreadful cage. My red hair was dull and tangled when I approached a mirror at the opposite side of the bed against the wall farthest away from the bed. My feet were sore from having to walk around the lair with nothing on my feet.

I cursed silently at myself when I seen how tangled my long hair had become over three years. After twenty minutes of useless effort in trying to untangle to mess, I found a pair of scissors and cut my hair to a manageable length, just falling past my shoulders. When I finished cutting my hair I attempted again to brush it and got all of the tangles out of it thankfully within twenty-five minutes. The mirror was only big enough to see my face and most of my hair. I looked in the mirror to see a horrible monster looking back at me. The right side of its face was all I could see. I lifted up my hand to touch the right side of my face to feel all of the bumps and cuts that the monster had. When I recognised the face as my own a huge wave came over me and that is when _he_ showed up.

He watched me crumble to my knees in less than a second and start sobbing.

"There, there. Everything is all right. You're safe now." He held be in his arms with me still sitting on the ground. He stroked my hair and said comforting things in his best attempt to try to calm me down. I clung to his shirt and remained in his arms for several moments. He would not let me go until he was completely sure that I was not just going to collapse into a withering ball on the middle of the floor.

"Why are you trying to comfort me when you do not know me," I questioned him as I stayed sitting on the floor clutching her knees. He got up from beside me and contemplated what he was going to say to me, as he stood in front of me, motionless.

"I have the same thing that you have" he said this in a whisper with mixed emotions. The iciness and sadness confused her. I had no idea what he was talking about; then it hit me. He did not know who I was, so there was no way for him to know that I had seen him perform in Don Juan Triumphant. I automatically held my hand up to my face to touch the burn left from when I was trapped inside the burning building.

He seen me start to understand what he was talking about and I looked up at him with a blank expression on my face. I felt neither sorrow, nor horror. He looked at me and held my gaze for a moment before I said in a low murmur, "I already know".


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I make up.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

The girl knew who I was! That is unacceptable. Nevertheless, she said she already knows who I am AND what I look like. That would mean… No. She could not have been there. She was a performer for gypsies.

"How do you know about my face?"

"I already told you, you were the man that replaced Piangi."

"Yes I know, but how did you know about me replacing Piangi?"

"Well," She seemed very hesitant in her answer. "I was one of the people watching the performance." She looked at me with eyes that were pleading not to hurt her. "When you cut the rope holding on to the chandelier I ran. A man accidentally bumped into me and then I fell. When I hit the floor, I guess I fell unconscious, because the last thing I remember is being surrounded by fire, not people, and the fact that my face felt like it was on fire. Which it was, and it was bleeding severely."

She was scarred and hurt because of ME? Was I the one that put her through the life of a caged and beaten animal? Confusion whirled inside me at the same time that she begun her story again, could she tell what I was thinking?

"After I ran out of the building crying and screaming, people where shouting 'Monster! Ah! Get away from her!'. The men came and took me to the gypsies. It was a very unpleasant ordeal there. They said that they already lost 'The Devil's Child' but they could always have a similar attraction, now. That cage that you saved me from has been my home for three years. I was eighteen when it happened."

I am so sorry, was all that I could think about. It seems that she could read my mind and with that, she placed a hand on my shoulders and said, "It was not your fault that I have this distortion. It was because I came to that opera. Alas, I am not sorry for going. I would have given up ten years of my life to see that opera again. Let alone hear the music."

I have to change subjects and fast. This is getting a bit to awkward for my liking. Then again, I do not like very much conversation.

"You cut your hair."

"Yes, it was very matted and I could not manage it, but now I can." I could tell from her blue-green eyes that she knew about my change of subject and understood why.

"You sing beautifully," I said as low as I could, but not under my breath.

"I am sorry, sir, but I am afraid I do not follow you."

"Last night when you were in your sleep, you were screaming then I came to see what the matter was. On my down the stairs, you began to sing _Past the Point Of No Return_. Did you memorise the song?"

"Actually, I sing horribly and secondly I memorised the entire opera. It was the only thing reminding me that in my life there was a time when I was happy." Why would she say that she sang horribly was beyond me, still the second part of her answer was true. When she held my gaze again, she started for the stares, and the next thing I knew was that she was at my organ looking at the sheet music.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat at the organ, looking at the sheet music. Yes! It was the song I hoped it was. I could hear Erik ascending the stairs in a fast-paced walk. I began to sing:

_You have brought me _

_To that moment when words run dry _

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence _

_Silence. _

I looked over a shoulder to see Erik standing four feet away from me. I stood up and turned to him.

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why _

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenceless and silent, _

_Now I am here with you _

_No second thoughts _

_I've decided _

_Decided. _

"I should stop this is your song. It was meant for Christine, not me"

"No, please continue. It's beautiful" I was confused, but I still sang.

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now _

_Our passion play has now at last begun. _

_Past all thought of right or wrong _

_One final question _

_How long should we two wait before we're one? _

_When will the blood begin to race? _

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom _

_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

He joined in as I came to the duet.

_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold _

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn _

_We've passed the point of no return._

He was watching me with a stare that could pierce my very soul and scorch it to ashes. I made a snap decision and ran from him gaze. I knew the way out by there was no boat so I would have to swim. I began my descent down the stairs, but when I was within arms length, he tried to stop me from leaving.

"Please, Reyna come back!" he was racing to catch me. It was easy to run seeing I was still in good shape. Alas, he caught up to me and grabbed me above my elbow. He swung me around to face him. He was still wearing the black suit from when he rescued me, but he did not have his cape on and his shirt has the first two buttons undone.

"Why do you want to leave me?" Erik, I had to turn my head from his green-orbs. He was on the brink of either complete rage or sorrow. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. After contemplating what I should say, I looked into his eyes and started explaining.

"All of my life I have been rejected from males my age, because of different things. My red hair and freckles was one of the main reasons. The other I was too independent and passionate for their liking. They needed someone weak and couldn't speak her mind." I took him to the organ bench and sat him down while I explained the dream in detail. The only thing I did not say was that I wanted to have him touch me and be near me. Therefore, I did not tell him the end of that particular dream. He stared at me trying to figure me out and it was useless. From the moment, I first heard him sing I have needed him with me, I so can be his queen. He would understand, but he would give me back to those vile gypsies.

"Would you mind singing once more, Reyna? I mean you do not have to, it is just that I have not heard a more perfect voice." He looked very sincere.

"What about you're precious Christine Daae, by what I have heard she is your only love and the goddess of song." I instantly realised that what I had said was a low blow and I regretted every word.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean it like that. I am so sorry." I immediately started crying silent tears and made my way for the bedroom. He followed me to the bedroom and sat next to me.

"Why do you cry my sweet Reyna?"

"How dare you say that you do not love Christine Daae? That is not why I am crying. I am crying because all I've done is caused you pain and now I wish I had never existed." He wrapped his strong arms around me as my tears left and peace was with me.

"Dear sweet disregarding Reyna. She broke my heart and now I know that it was never meant to be I need somebody that loves music as much as me and has passion to spare. I need a woman who is not afraid to stand up to me and be as gentle as needed. I need somebody kind of like you"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I havn't posted anything in a while. Majot writers block. Most of it is gone but I make no promisses. Don't own anything….

Chapter 5

I was stunned at what he had just said. He wanted a girl like me? I started stammering.

"U...U…um." I stood up next to the bed pacing over to the mirror.

"Miss, I am sorry if there is any confusion but I do not have feelings towards you. I am merely suggesting that you seem like a strong, intelligent woman with a good head on your shoulders." He had stayed at the exact same place until he finished and left me in the room. I kept looking at every inch of the perfect side of my face. How beautiful I was compared to how I looked now. His shirt clung to my sides. The curtain that separated this room from the rest of his… lair was thick and heavy. I took the few paces to it and moved the curtain to let me go to the rest of the masked stranger's home.

There was a lake but ten feet from my and stairs to my right leading to an organ and a couch.

"You shouldn't be out here." His voice echoed around me. I looked around me to see nothing. Yet, I couldn't help but feel his green eyes on me from one of the many dark corners.

"Well the truth is I'm a little bit hungry and I was wondering what I could do?" I asked

to nowhere in particular. He stepped out of one of the corners and I could feel his breath down the nape of my neck.

"Well then I should probably show you around my home." He urged me to follow him into a mirror.

I was very hesitant. "You want me to go through a mirror? What do you think I am? Crazy?" He gave me a quick look that said _Just trust me_. He held out his rough hand and slid my own into it. He had the most exquisite home that I have ever seen. The halls are dark and a bit dusty but as we neared the first door, I could see the markings that suggested that he made this place himself.

* * *

"This will be your home from now on. I expect you to clean up around the house, as a fair trade for letting you stay with me. You may have the next few days resting if you like. I know how it is when you first come out of a place like that." Erik was eerily calm. After their tour of the house, he led her into the kitchen to make her some tea to help her sleep. He walked over to the table where Reyna was sitting. The lair seemed familiar, like a distant dream that she could not place. He handed her the teacup and left her in the room to drink her mint tea.

"Wait! Why aren't you having any?" She looked generally curious, as he turned around.

"I am sorry Madame, but I do not like eating or drinking in front of people. No if you will excuse me I have some work to do." He left once more and headed to the organ. Reyna finished her tea within ten minutes and, feeling drowsy went back into her room to fall asleep once more.

* * *

So what do you think? The more reviews and suggestions the faster I write!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Dreaming*

She was in the lair, sitting down in the living room. _Why can't he love me as I love him? He saved me and yet he doesn't care about me at all? He gives me food, clothes and a home, and all I am to him is a live in house cleaner. God how I'm am idiot to think that I will ever be loved again. This hideous face of a monster will make sure of that. I thought he of all people would understand._

She woke up with a small start when she heard masquerade playing next to her. She turned on her side to see a barrel monkey on some sort of music box. She lifted herself off the bed and took the music box in her hands. She sat down on the bed and inspected the beautiful object.

It certainly was made by the hands of an angel. Only somebody with true talent could have made such beauty. Then again, something hideous could be masking beauty.

Reyna got up and changed into a dress that was found at the foot of her bed. It was gorgeous. Made of a rich blue silk with black embroidery as the trim, the dark hue of the gown made her greenish blue eyes really pop.

Attached to the gown was a note. Reyna decided to finish getting ready before reading the note. After she put up the top half of her hair into a small ponytail and left the bottom half down, she sat on the bed and read the note.

It was a rather small envelope, ivory in colour and smelled of Erik. She almost made herself woozy with the delightful smell of him.

She flipped the mote over to reveal a wax seal. It was blood red with a smiling skull. Nothing was menacing about it though. A rose seemed to be held in thin air but it also seemed as if it was held by the skull.

Ever so carefully she opened the note without damaging the seal in anyway.

_Mademoiselle Reyna,_

_It would be an honour if you would join me in the dining room. I will be there waiting…_

_Your humble servant,_

_O.G._

She quickly slipped some plain brown shoes on and almost flew out the door. She still didn't know where everything was so how would she get to the dining room.

Well, one foot out the door quickly took care of that problem.

Erik had placed rose petals on the ground showing her the way. It wasn't very many petals for it was a long way. There were about seven petals for every few feet.

Reyna stopped outside the door to the dining room. The smell of bacon, eggs, and any other possible breakfast item, emanated from the room. It smelled so good, proper food. She easily heard the crackling of a fireplace inside the room.

She gathered up her courage to enter the room. Reyna took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously.


End file.
